Forum:Stuff
Hi all! I don't really plan on sticking around, just planning on helping this wiki clean up, which it needs help with. * Spotlight ** 1/5 of the 2,937 articles would be 587 pages, there are 772 stub pages. * You ** Needs to change to Mario/Luigi/Whoever is the main character * Glitz Pit ** Clearly not in an active state, should just close down for the time being. * Reviews ** Should have better formatting in my opinion * Polls ** It works. If it ain't broke, don't break it. * Main page ** Some css to kill the header ** Needs a major revamp * Oasis ** Needs a new skin BADLY * Monobook ** No offense, but do you really want to use this skin that I hardly put any effort into? * Classes ** Can I add in some classes to get more features onto pages? So yeah, talk about those and yeah. Just a few suggestions. Cheers, Jäzzi 22:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) How are we doing on any of this? It bothers me when I don't see anything happening in a month. Of course, Jazzi, I do understand you are at Video Game Wiki and are rather busy often. Same with you Wattz, and myself, haha. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 05:01, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Though, you have me. I have made quite the articles and done some maintenance (like always) around the wiki. Also, I have a new bot which will perform difficult tasks. Confused? will tell you about it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::No offense, but from what I've seen your bot has done more harm than good. And, your signature includes deprecated tags. – Jazzi (talk) 15:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think we need to shot the bot off. Bots normally do more harm than good. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 16:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bots do good when the runner knows what they're doing with it. But in most cases, people don't. I believe I was going to send a bot request in back when I actively edited here and was an admin. And checking through the forums there was no community consensus. Stuff like getting a bot needs a consensus. – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Indeed. I believe this bot should be turned off. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: about it. – Jazzi (talk) 17:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::What's wrong with the bot? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It's not that there's something wrong with the bot, per se. The main issue here is the means by which the bot was brought on-wiki. There was no clear consensus to have one or not. – Wattz2000 22:51, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Per Wattz. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) As for the skins, I would like to be the one who implements them as, seeing how I made them, I don't want something being messed up in the transfer over. Additionally, I would like to implement the main page. Additionally, glitz pit should be deleted as I don't care enough to do that and the Temple of Courage. And can I revise templates and the like? ::I trust you with revising the templates. Show me some of the stuff you do. We need to get back on this stuff again, guys. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Views on... Spotlight * Really needs to happen if you want to get a larger userbase. Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :As much as it would be welcomed, I don't really think a spotlight does much for a wiki. I've been on several wikis with spotlights and haven't gotten anywhere with new users because of a spotlight. Though, yes, a little advertising would, as I said, be quite welcomed since we need to have better reach than our "competition." — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I just saw us on spotlight recently. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::On www.wikia.com? Because that's just featuring wikis. Jazzi 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nope. Proof right there. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's probably due to the fact that Wikia showcases wikis when new games/movies/whatnot is coming out. Jazzi 19:52, June 23, 2012 (UTC) "You" in articles * It makes the pages look better if it doesn't have "You" in it. Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Of course. I think this was brought up before, however, yeah, haven't gotten much progress on this. Personally, I blame the more inexperienced users who shove off whatever crap in their articles they can think of. But, anyway, yeah, we should really get on this. — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Good thing I am usually on it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Every time I see the "y" word, I get rid of it. I'm sick of people doing that. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry for off topic, but you're acting if the word you is a swear by called it the "y" word. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::That is sorta the point. It is like a swear. A forbidden word in articles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Per Galaxy. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Glitz Pit * Either someone takes what I did and do it properly or it should go. I personally think it just needs to go. It's not doing any good. Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :At this point in time, I don't think we have a large/active/whatever enough community to fully use the Glitz Pit anymore. I say we should keep the archives and close the project, that way we can always start it up again if a need does arise. — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Per Wattz. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Can we just kill this? – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Closed. Didn't delete it just in case we do decide to reopen it in the future, but atm, it shouldn't be needed. – Wattz2000 01:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Reviews * They're absolutely great, just need formatting. Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I think that if we can get more of the community, not just the admins and veteran users that have done them, then these can get actually prominent. I also have some thoughts on having some sort of way to apply for reviews and such – y'know, just a way to filter out horrible reviews. — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup, cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll get to work on formatting stuff. – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Polls * Great idea, and it'll work great. Already appears to be doing so. Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, looks good, just needs to be updated more often, in my opinion. However, from what I see, it breaks the main page as shown here. — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Right. I was the one updating it for a while, but I sort of got busy with other things, both wiki-wise and in reality. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, with summer coming around I might be able to take care of it. Jazzi 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Awesome. I usually do wiki maintenance so I never really get to it. I also kinda forget. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I should be able to watch over 'em since it's summer if there's still needing updating consistency. – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Main Page * I can has keyhual? (Can I fix it?) Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think a revamp of the page is in order sometime soon. The page looks kinda busy and quite messy. — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Now I feel I'm just agreeing to everything you guys are saying (lol). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::The main problem is the images and the headers look out of place. And it goes off the screen. Jazzi 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::The problem with it going off the screen seems to be only on monobook. We should probably have the boxes set up differently for Monobook and Oasis using the css pages. Also, in Oasis, one of the columns goes down far more than the other due to the ad. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Working on it currently at my test wiki. – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oasis * Skin needs fixing. That background... Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Though I haven't used oasis in nearly a year now, I do think that a better skin should be made sooner rather than later since that's what the most users around here will see, most likely. I think this is a matter that should really be brought to RR and the rest of the administration. Personally, I think that a skin that coincides with a new monobook theme would be a neat idea too. And if we did do both now, we could do it much more easily than doing one now and one a few months down the line. — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I created the skin. I asked some people if they liked it, and they said yes. I did it, but I have actually created a hatred for it. I was literally about to message admins and ask them about changing it. I use Oasis (I just decide to go with the new stuff; I've learned to live with it). I have an idea for a skin that doesn't hurt my eyes so much. I don't like that background... ugh... sorry... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I could do it to match Monobook if you'd like. And do some stuff in CSS. Jazzi 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just did this and tested it. It looks pretty good, I think... I took a screenshot so you guys could see it. The background is tile, but is fixed. That's the way it looks best. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Unless it doesn't have the space in the middle of the image, I can't base off it to use for Monobook. And it's best to have the skins at least close to the same. Jazzi 21:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what space? Sorry, I got lost. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Here's another one. If this has the same problem (getting it to work in Monobook), explain to me specifically what this problem is. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think she's referring to the area of the image that is covered by the content in Oasis. If that area is whitespace, then it can't really be used for a Monobook background. — Wattz2000 23:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Honestly guys, I can't really help in this subject anymore. I'm just not good with Monobook (the only time I use it is when I edit Wikipedia), and if we have to have them that similar, then I can't really help out anymore in this area. I'm not sure I'll be much help to most of this, so I'll just continue with my goal, which is to get a whole bunch of pages created here. I'll still read what you guys are talking about and stay updated, and may put in my opinion here and there. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hello there again! I can work on a theme, not just for oasis but for ↓ monobook as well ↓ – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Main Page in Oasis. – Jazzi (talk) 14:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Was lurking and couldn't help but notice that there is a random shift in color on the Oasis skin in the middle. -- 14:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Monobook * Please, if there's anything I can do here, just let me fix this theme, I'm ashamed to have it under my name. Jazzi 22:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said about the Oasis skin above, I think that we should have a skin for monobook that coincides with an oasis skin. In addition, also like I said above, I think that this should be worked on alongside an oasis skin. I, personally, say we should have a "brainstorming" session or a rough draft of any ideas for a new skin. — Wattz2000 00:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't use Monobook, but Wattz's idea sounds pretty good. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Gonna draft it up once I finish this skin request. Jazzi 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hello again, yeah, getting this worked on at my test wiki. – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Monobook. – Jazzi (talk) 14:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I think that it looks ok, but I don't think the color matching is great. Tan doesn't work well with blue in my opinion. If the background was blue and maybe the main wiki color was a red isn't too bright and is easy on the eyes, it may look better. This goes for Oasis too. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not to get snippy here, but last I heard you don't even use monobook. And do you know how hard it is to find a good red? – Jazzi (talk) 00:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't use Monobook, I know. But I saw it. And just because it's hard doesn't make it impossible. Just a dark red that isn't too dark? #9D3202 is pretty good. And #A83602 isn't too hard on the eyes either. ::::::It basically is impossible. I don't work with reds. If you want reds, you can get someone else to do your skins. – Jazzi (talk) 16:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you can chill. There is no need for you to be so harsh. I don't quit immediately on anything, and I most certainly don't like it when people talk rude to me and say it's impossible just because I say "can't you find another way around it" or "well here's another way". But if you insist, then what about blue for the background? The tan bothers me. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'll look into it. Can't gurantee it'll look pretty, but yeah, look into it. – Jazzi (talk) 00:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I tried, but considering the background is an image, with a gradient overlay, I can't really change it to make it right. – Jazzi (talk) 17:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hrm... should we just change the background image? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Classes * I can add some in easily, and it'll make it look nicer. There'll have to be major main page classes. Jazzi 17:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :You mean table classes and stuff? The kind defined in the .css pages? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, like that. The css classes. Of course, it'll go into Common.css first, and then we can import it to Wikia.css. Jazzi 18:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Hrm... What kinds should we have though? The main page boxes probably should have their own classes, what else? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can draft it up on my test wiki. Jazzi 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Drafting currently. – Jazzi (talk) 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Main Page in Monobook. Main Page in Oasis. – Jazzi (talk) 14:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC)